


Biting on a Rose

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Luffy is up in the middle of the night, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Post Punk Hazard, law has nightmares, spoilers for dressrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: After Punk Hazard, everyone is asleep, resting up as they prepare to rendezvous with Doflamingo: except for two.





	Biting on a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Biting on a Rose - Mother Mother

It’s cold. Bitterly so even within the chest and shivers drain what energy Law seems to have left. But it will be over soon. He’ll be warm soon.

With Cora-san soon.

Hard echoing of shots start to ring loud in Law’s ears. One after the other, they fire, thudding on their impact. His throat burns as he starts to scream, hands turning numb as he bangs against the worn chest.

Fruitlessly he does so, but he doesn’t care, doesn’t consider anything but Cora-san on the other side.

Cora-san. Bright smile pulled across his face, eyes squinted with false confidence, his makeup slightly smeared. Large hands effortlessly folded into a peace sign before activating his powers. His _stupid_ powers.

Law curses him, mouth wet with tears, sobs wracking his weak body. That _bastard_. That chaotic man. That God send he never asked for when all he wanted to do was die.

“Cora-san!” Law gasps, jolting up, tears already drying on his cheeks.

Hands clenched hard into the ropes of the hammock; Law’s knuckles are white as he holds on for dear life. The ship creaks around him, hammock swaying with the movement and he loosens his hold.

Blinking a few times, his eyes focus, and he remembers. He’s not on Minion Island. He’s on Mugiwara-ya’s ship. Headed to Dressrosa.

His stomach churns from the nightmare, anger buzzing at his fingertips as realization continues to wash over him. _Doflamingo. Motherfucker._

Shifting out of the hammock Law’s feet find solid ground and he groans. Punk Hazard left him tired and knowing what he’s charging into doesn’t make him feel any better.

Cora-san would kill Law himself if he knew the plan he devised. The suicide mission held hard in his heart if it means that Doflamingo is brought down. Cora-san would fuss, face turning into stone, terrifyingly calm in the face of actual danger.

Face again flashing to his mind, Law tsks as a stray tear finds its way down his cheek. He brushes it away as he pushes the door to the deck open.

It’s the middle of the night and things _seem_ quiet. Law sighs, happy for a moment of peace among the insanity of the crew as he walks out onto the deck.

The large ship is so different from his own and for a moment he feels it. A slight tug in his chest at the thought of the Polar Tang, somewhere on the way to Zou. His crew all following the order he set without question.

The bright yellow submarine is nothing like the Sunny. Swing creaking on the tree, Law tsks at the idea of something aboard a ship made for pirates but knows that it suits the Mugiwaras just fine. The feeling of this ship, and the crew that inhabits it, are truly unlike any Law has ever seen before.

Law gazes out onto the deck, grateful for the full moon above him allowing him to see with ease. That is until he spots the red of something familiar on the figurehead.

“Mugiwara-ya…” Law sighs and considers turning back around to his room not wanting to deal with Luffy’s energy after the night he’s already had.

Something gives him pause and he watches as Luffy’s shirt blows in the breeze, the captain sitting unusually still in his spot. _Maybe he’s asleep._

Walking up to the bow, Law feels his stomach turn as he opens his mouth to speak. He never hesitates, never takes anything from anyone, but Luffy is different.

He’s loud, rambunctious, and doesn’t listen. Their alliance is almost a joke at how little he pays him mind and Law almost regrets asking for his help. But there are moments.

Moments when Luffy approaches things in a way Law wouldn’t consider. Moments that Luffy is serious. Moments when he’s just a man like anyone else.

Has pains like everyone else.

“Mugiwara-ya!” Law calls out and he watches as Luffy’s head turns back to look at him, “What are you doing?”

Luffy smiles, light, and the sight unsettles Law. He’s used to the big smile, pulled at the edges, gums showing bright in the corners. Luffy waves a hand up, signaling Law to join him before turning back to lean against Sunny’s head.

“Room,” Law mumbles, creating the field around himself to Luffy, hand twisting as he focuses on the head.

Law drops next to Luffy, feet sliding against the curve, and he throws out an arm to balance. Luffy reaches up out of instinct, holding onto it to steady him. Law jerks from his hold as he sinks down in place, leaning back to mirror Luffy.

“You’re up.” Luffy says as he slides his hands behind his head, “Couldn’t sleep?”

“You could say that.” Law replies leaning forward to rest his head onto his hand.

The sea is dark, peaks highlighted by the moon as they push against the ship. Law shifts his gaze to Luffy whose eyes are upward on the sky. He holds his gaze, studying Luffy’s face for a moment before a soft smile pulls across it.

“You’re awful quiet, Mugiwara-ya.” Law says, voice almost concerned as Luffy’s smile fades.

Luffy sighs, leaning forward to stretch his arms, and rests them to mimic Law. He hums like he is considering his words and Law narrows his eyes at the action. _Who is this?_

“I’m just wondering, Torao.” Luffy says, finally speaking, “How bad was it?”

Law blinks at the question, confused by the wording, “How bad was…”

“I. How bad was I after…” Luffy pauses again, head turning to look Law in the eyes, “After Ace.”

Law’s chest tightens at the question. He remembers the operation, the recovery, everything. All of it floods his vision as he stares at the man across from him. His eyes drift, looking at the scar on Luffy’s chest, and he swallows.

“It wasn’t good, Mugiwara-ya…. but you know that already.” Law says cautiously, tone trying to remain firm, “Why are you asking me?”

Luffy sighs, falling back against the head once more, hands rubbing his face. He grumbles beneath them as if he’s trying to place his words and Law suppresses a smile. _That’s Mugiwara-ya alright._

“No one here was there. They were all somewhere else in the world trying hard to get back together. That’s not their fault...but,” Luffy swallows as his voice begins to shake, “You were there. I know you saved me, Torao.”

Law grits his teeth and for a moment he considers disappearing back to his room, but something pulls at him to stay. For whatever reason he always finds himself getting wrapped up in the man’s needs.

“I did what needed to be done.” Law replies before leaning back against the head, “That’s all.”

Luffy sighs at the answer but it isn’t upset. To Law’s ears it seems content, and he accepts it, eyes drifting away back onto the sky.

They both sit, eyes up to the stars for what seems like an eternity and Law wonders how it’s possible for Luffy to stay this quiet. To leave the conversation there without further prodding.

“Do you think they can see us?” Luffy asks, breaking the silence and Law sighs, almost grateful for the sound.

“Who?” Law asks, letting his eyes fall on Luffy.

He’s still as Law last saw; hands threaded behind his head, eyes up towards the sky, a sad smile on his face. Hand buzzing, he knows he wants to reach out, comfort him, but the other parts of him pull back. Confused at the sensation he doesn’t move just waits for Luffy to speak again.

“Ace. Sabo.” Luffy sighs, “Do you think when people die, they can see us?”

Law grits his teeth at the question, his mind already racing toward the thought: _What if Cora-san could see me?_ Remaining silent, Law shifts uncomfortably, unable to sit still as Luffy’s eyes focus on him. The expectation in them is heavy and Law can’t bear it.

“I hope not.”

Luffy’s eyes widen at the words, leaning forward to grab Law’s arm. Fingers tight around his wrist, Luffy pulls Law closer, breath warm against his face. Law tries to pull back, but the attempt is weak as Luffy holds him with conviction.

“Why would you say that?” Luffy huffs, “I want them to see! I’m going to be the pirate king and I want them to see it!”

Law collects himself as Luffy holds him tighter, eyes searching for a different answer, but Luffy knows that he meant it. Law pulls back harder and Luffy lets go, falling back against the head, shoulder still touching Law’s.

“Knowing they could,” Law starts to reason, pausing to choose his words carefully, “I couldn’t bear it.”

Luffy studies Law’s face knowing there is more to what he’s saying. Law’s face is calm, certain in its definition and Luffy considers pushing him further. Finding out just what he means by that and who it is he wouldn’t want to see. Luffy lets his gaze draw to Law’s legs and smiles, mind already pushing ahead.

“Well,” Luffy sighs, shifting back to fall into Law’s lap, “I think whoever it is you’re scared is watching.... they still love watching you no matter what.”

Law sucks in a breath at the words, but also at Luffy laying so casually in his lap, like he belongs there. _They still love watching you no matter what._ Law hears the words again in his ears. Ringing over and over as a smile settles on Luffy’s face.

Looking up, Law swallows, eyes focusing on the sea and he thinks. Thinks about the fight he’s headed straight for. His crew elsewhere so that they can’t stop him. So that they can’t get hurt.

He can hear him. Cora-san.

_I didn’t drag you everywhere and back trying to save you only for you to do something this reckless! I didn’t risk my life to get you that fruit for you to fall back to Doflamingo! Law!_

“Torao!” Luffy repeats, drawing Law's attention back as his hands come up to thread into Law’s hair, “Don’t worry about it, ok?

Law places a hand over Luffy’s and he smiles softly, drawing a soft laugh from Luffy’s lips. Pulling his hand down, Law threads his own through Luffy’s hair, letting his worn nails run along the scalp. Luffy sighs happily, eyes fluttering as they fight sleep, and soon he’s gone.

Law continues, softly pulling through his hair, thoughts still wandering as he watches Luffy sleep. He sighs as Luffy’s mouth pulls into a lazy smile and his chest pull along with it. The light of the moon weighs on them, a veil of calm along with it, and Law can feel it on his shoulders.

Looking back up, hovering on the sea only a moment before his vision shifts further, Law lets his eyes focus again onto the clear sky. A star stands out, light yellow, its shine a little brighter than the ones around it, and Law swallows.

“I’m sorry, Cora-san.” Law whispers, eyes never leaving the star, “I hope he’s right.”

Letting his head fall back, Law's hands and heart gradually start to slow. He drifts back asleep lulled by the waves, the warmth of Luffy, and a feeling he hasn’t felt in a very long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I found out that Oda gave the Strawhats a sleep schedule, I've had it in my mind that occasionally Luffy ends up awake when the rest of the crew is asleep. So, naturally I had to make it sad. 
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter:  
> @__moes__


End file.
